A Zanessa Story the first season
by xxvanessaxzacfanxx
Summary: See the story about how Zanessa is here right now on ' A zanessa story'. Also on youtube
1. The begining

A Zanessa Story

Chapter one.

The High School Musical cast had just finished filming _High School Musical, _and now they were going to throw a party at Kenny's.

**Ashley: **OMG I can't believe how fast time goes by. I mean we just started filming a few weeks ago….And now it's all over…. *sad*

**Corbin: **I know so fast *sad as well*

**Monique: ***Teary but didn't want to show it so she looked away*

**Lucas: ***Sees Monique crying* Awww Momo is crying. *hugs her* It's ok, It's not like we will never see each other again .

**Monique:** Yeah I'm guessing you're right *She said that as she wiped a tear that's running down her cheek with her thumb*

**Corbin: ***Remembers something* Hey about the party, who needs a ride?

**Monique: **Me!

**Lucas:** Me!

**Ashley:** And me!

**Zac:** *Kinda nervous* Hey V…. do you…ummm...need a ride…

**Vanessa:** Well I guess Corbin is full so yeah sure *nervous cause she is gonna be along in his car with him. But in the other side she thought it would give her sometime along with him so why not*

**Zac:** *Still nervous* 'k great I'll pick you up at 6:40ish…

**Vanessa:** *Blushing* Ok

**Ashley:** Ooooo Nessa is blushing

**Vanessa:** *Glares at Ash* Ashley!

**Ashley:** Fine!

**Vanessa:** *Smiles* Thank-you

**Monique:** *Looks at her watch* Oops look at the time, I better get going… *hugs everyone* Bye! See ya

**Lucas:** Well…I gotta go too *Hugs his friends like Mo* Bye!

**Ashley:** Oh well….bye Nessy *hugs her* bye Zac *Hugs him and leaves*

**Vanessa:** * Blushes which makes her a bit nervous* Sooo…

**Zac:** Ermmm… do you need a ride home too *thinks: Please say yes*

**Vanessa:** * Disappointed and sighs* No need my mom is picking me up in like five..

**Zac:** *Sad and disappointed also* Oh, okay then, Bye V *hugs her and starts breathing on her scent thinks: Mmmm she smells nice*

**Vanessa:** * Sees her moms car but doesn't wanna break the hug* Ermm… Zac

**Zac:** Yes?

**Vanessa:** My mom is here…

**Zac:** *Breaks the hug* Okay…Bye

**Vanessa:** Bye *leaves*

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? Please review and maybe gimme some ideas :]} xD**


	2. getting ready for you

A Zanessa Story

Chapter 2

**Vanessa's P.O.V: **I had just arrived to my apartment, and it was 6:30 p.m. I guess that now you're wondering why I got there so late, well it's simple, where we were shooting the movie was just too far away from where I lived so yeah.

I had to hurry; I bet Zac was already on his way here. _Man _I thought when I looked at the fancy clock that was hanging on one of my Living room's wall, five minutes had already past.

6 minutes later…..

I quickly ran to my room, I was almost ready. Ilooked over to the closet then at my feet…err….socks, _Of course I _thought, I wasn't gonna go to the party practically bare foot. I opened the closet door and my gaze immediately caught a pair of red long boots that matched my white dress perfectly. I grabbed them and put them on, and that's when I heard my doorbell go RINNNGG!

**End of P.O.V**

Vanessa: *Opens the door nervous, and as soon as he starts gazing at her up and down she starts to blush* Heyy Troy…

Troy: *Gazing at her gorgeous outfit and at her beauty of course* Hey Nessa, are you ready to go?

Vanessa: Yeah of course

Zac: *Smiles and gets his hand out* May I

Vanessa: *Giggles* Yes you may *grabs his hand and walks with him to the car*

Zac: *Nervous* you look stunning

Vanessa: *Blushes* you really think so?

Zac: Yeah

Vanessa: *Giggles* Well I have to say that you look very handsome yourself

Zac: *Blushing* Thanks *gets in the car and so does V*

**My P.O.V**

The ride to the party was a bit to quiet they didn't talk at all but they were thinking about each other the whole time.

When they arrived….

**End of my P.O.V**

**Zac:** *Rings the doorbell*

**A/N: Hey guys look im sorry its so short but you know I have to follow the video and my computer its not letting me save videos that are long so I hope u understand….**

**Luvv ya, Ella **


	3. the party pt1 the talk

A Zanessa Story

Chapter 3 (1x3)

The Party (the talk)

**Zac:** Thanks *enters the house*

**Vanessa:** *walks in with Zac and Kenny*

* * *

**Ashley: **V! *walks up to her and hugs her*

**Vanessa: **Hey Ash *hugs her back*

**Ashley: **V, we need to talk *give her the serious look*

**Vanessa:** *confused by the look in her friend's face* Ohh…kayy

* * *

**Ashley: ***Drags her to a corner* so have you told him yet…

**Vanessa: ***looks down* no…

**Ashley: ***Sighs* why?

**Vanessa:** Because I'm nervous, I mean what if he doesn't like me, what if he laughs in my face and think that what I told him was a joke…and you know that what I feel for him *points at her chest* right here IT'S NOT A JOKE *pants*

**Ashley: ***tries to calm her down*Ok calm down V its ok

**Vanessa: ***Calms down*

**Ashley**: Ok V look, I know Zac he's like a brother to me and you know what I know that he likes you a lot too, you just don't know it because too you're nervous to ask him…

V, he really likes you and I can prove it, I see the way he looks at you, Oh and I know he's not gonna think that what you feel for him is a joke….and I'm sure you two could be a great couple…

**Vanessa:** You're right, I'm too nervous *sighs* I just wish that I could tell him how I feel right now…

**Ashley: **Hey that's not a bad Idea

**Vanessa: **Ashley I'm not going to tell him now there's no way

**Ashley: ***sighs* fine but you have to promise me that you'll tell him tonight…

**Vanessa: ***unsure* Ermmm I don't know

**Ashley:** Awww…come on

**Vanessa: ***Still unsure* Fine I-I will

**Ashley: **I will what?

**Vanessa:** I will tell Zac Efron that I like him…a lot

**Ashley: **That's my girl * sees the cast waving at them* lets go *drags V with her*

* * *

**Kenny: ***Hangs up on his phone* Uh…Guys I have some news

**Monique:** What'sup?

**Kenny: **Well I just got off the phone and I just found out that I'm not gonna be here today…

**Corbin: **Huh?

**Kenny: **Well you see I have a very important thing to do ( a/n: I really don't know the thing that his gonna do so just pretend it's something so important that he can't stay the night over there so yeah)

**Monique: **Oh ok then I'll just go home

**Kenny: **No way you guys stay here and have a party of your own just don't get drunk or break anything….

**Ashley:** *Happy cause there gonna be alone but doesn't show it* Oh okay

**Kenny: **Alright then I better get going *picks his stuff up* bye guys have a good time *leaves*

* * *

The cast really didn't that Kenny left care they were just grateful to be alone….LOL

**Ashley: **So who's up for some movies?


End file.
